Nepgear
Nepgear (ネプギア, Nepugia), also known as Purple Sister (パープルシスター, Pāpuru Shisutā), is the CPU Candidate of Planeptune and Purple Heart's younger sister. Much like her sister who represents a fictitious Sega Console, Nepgear represents a fictitious Sega Handheld. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Nepgears throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Hardware Information Main Article: N-Gear Nepgear's personified handheld is fictitious, much like Neptune's. She represents what is called the N-Gear, a portable gaming device researched and developed in Planeptune. It has various functions, such as processing and organizing physical items as well as data. The name for her personified handheld is a reference to the actual Sega Game Gear and her name, hence the 'N' and 'Gear'. Other Appearances Games Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Nepgear/Producing Perfection When the idol group known as MOB48 appears, Nepgear supports Neptune who has taken on the role of an idol to reclaim their lost shares. Hyperdimension Neptunia U: Action Unleashed Main Article: Nepgear/U: Action Unleashed MegaTagmension Blanc + Neptune VS Zombies Main Article: Nepgear/MegaTagmension Blanc Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Main Article: Nepgear/VS Sega Hard Girls Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online Main Article: Nepgear/4 Goddesses Online Drama CDs Moshi Megami Kouho-Sei Ga Imouto De Shinmitsuna KA·N·KE·I Dattara CD (Hyperdimension Re;birth2 Drama CD: If CPU Candidates was your little sister) On the Moshi Megami Kouho-Sei Ga Imouto De Shinmitsuna KA·N·KE·I Dattara CD Drama CD Nepgear brings her big brother some refreshments while he's studying, but is surprised to see that instead of studying like he's supposed to he's instead of playing games. She says that because he rarely ever says he's going to study that she went through the effort of preparing it for him, but since he was insincere she won't give him anything. Nepgear then says that she is merely joking and that she actually brought it because she thought it'd be around the time where he started losing concentration. She then serves him his coffee and cookies, but her brother asks why there are two coffees instead of only one. She tells him that she brought it so that she can drink with him because she hadn't been able to see him all day. The two of them then take turns taking a mouthful of each other's coffee. Now understanding what kind of coffee her big brother likes to drink, she says she'll make him that type of coffee from now own. Nepgear then realizes that she drank from the same cup as her big brother which means that the two of them indirectly kissed. She then quickly tries to play it off and says it was nothing to fool him. After that Nepgear wishes that her brother would pay more attention to her so she decides to tease him by pretending to feed him a cookie only to eat it herself. This upsets him, as he was looking forward to eating that cookie. Nepgear feels like her attempts at making him pay attention to her were successful and feed him a cookie for real the second time. Imouto To Oputon No Naka De Ichaicha Shi Chau CD Megami Kouhousei wo Tsuntsun Shichau CD Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Nepgear is first mentioned in the last chapter of Volume 1. She was to go swimming with her sister but she was too exhausted after teaching Noire how to swim. In Volume 2, Nepgear investigates the mystery of Dreamcass Island. Next, she tracks down her sister to get her to a dentist to deal with her cavity. Later, she helps Blanc deliver presents to her sister discreetly. Nepgear joins her sister in her new idol group, makes chocolate for her sister. She also tries to get Uni to get along with her sister. Finally, Nepgear rescues her sister from ASIC's trap in Pammycom Land and defeats them. In Volume 3, Nepgear has little less focus for her. Her adventures consist of: *Turning into a baby *Saving Mega Dragons with Plutia and Neptune *Watching Neptune fail her New year's Resolution *Leading the candidates in making chocolate for their sisters In Volume 4, Nepgear appears in the later half where she is rescued by Aragami. Afterwards, Nepgear and the goddesses befriend Rei Ryghts but deals with the consquences of that action. Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Nepgear/The Animation Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Chou Jigen Game Neptune: High School Non-Neptunia Appearances * Touch Shot! Love Application: Nepgear makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both her and Neptune from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features both Neptune and Nepgear. * Mugen Souls: Nepgear's clothing is available for peons and characters via downloadable content that can only be obtained from a DLC Code in one of the Dengeki PlayStation magazines. The DLC pack is included in the game's PC version for all regions. * Mugen Souls Z: As part of the Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set downloadable content, the player can obtain equipment that can allow Peons to dress up and resemble Nepgear. This DLC pack includes, Nepgear's entire outfit, her hairstyle, her face, and a portrait of her. * Million Arthur: In a number of collaboration event gachas alongside other characters in Neptunia. * SHOWMAKER: Nepgear is the very first priced DLC to appear during the app's Early Access state.https://store.steampowered.com/app/798901/SHOWMAKER_Nepgear_Pack/ * Azur Lane: Crosswave: Nepgear makes a cameo appearance in Neptune's EX event where she talks to Belfast. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxlEp6AVN8E Nepgear's cameo appearance in Azur Lane: Crosswave Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Etymology Due to Nepgear being the younger sister of Neptune and thus representing a handheld console instead of home console like her sister, Nepgear's name is derived from the Sega Game Gear handheld. Trivia *In the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 popularity poll, Nepgear has placed third with a total of 1032 points, just behind Neptune. This makes her the most popular CPU Candidate. *Nepgear's special M.P.B.L is a reference to the song Most Pure Brave Lady. Most Pure Brave Lady is the song she sings from the Hyperdimension Neptune Duet Sister Song Vol.1 CD. *Nepgear's weapon after transformation and her special M.P.B.L mimics the main weapon of MBV-04-G Temjin from Cyber Troopers Virtual-On. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, it is revealed that Nepgear absolutely loves robots, and gets sad if they are destroyed. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, through certain events, Nepgear gets to summon Keiji Inafune, creator of Mega Man. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, the honor of summoning Inafune goes to Neptune instead, however, Nepgear (also through an event) later gets to summon a slew of manga characters, all made by the renowned Osamu Tezuka. *In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, when Nepgear joins the party, she actually describes herself as either a tanky character or a red mage. While Blanc is more of a tank than Nepgear, Nepgear does make a good red mage given her good stats as well as having not only offensive skills but healing and support skills as well. *Nepgear's Slash Wave skill actually changes name upon transformation, changing into M.P.B.L. However, she is not the only character to do so, with both Plutia and Peashy changing all of their skill names upon transformation. *In the games, Nepgear is often mistaken to be the older sister between herself and Neptune due to her older appearance and being more mature then Neptune. *In HDD form, Nepgear remains the most unchanged between the other CPUs and CPU Candidates. This might be a reference to the fact that SEGA's handheld consoles consist solely of the game gear, and has not developed further. * Nepgear is the tallest of the CPU Candidates. References Navigation Category:Nepgear Category:Characters Category:CPU Candidates Category:Female Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Planeptune Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Characters